


Try Something New

by Deescent (orphan_account)



Series: Markbum Series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Mark, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jaebum is in the mood and wants Mark right then and there, and Mark complies, but only if they can "try something new".





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in inspiration of that person who said that they wished Mark would've top in my other story. Also inspired by that person who said they liked the MarkBum ship in my other story as well.
> 
> Well, here is Markbum with Top Mark.

Mark was just finishing up cleaning his dinner plate when two arms wrapped around his waist. A slightly larger body pressed against his back as he put the dish away. Butterfly kisses were being left on his neck and jaw.

"Jaebum..." Mark said giggling.

"Mark~" Jaebum responded, tightening his grip as he sucked on Mark's skin.

Mark turned himself around to face Jaebum who immediately closed the distance between them. Mark hummed and pulled Jaebum's collar as their lips met.

"Is there a reason why you interrupted me?" Mark asked when they parted.

"Mark, you already know why. The guys are out, let's just, have some fun~"

Mark grinned, biting his lip. "I guess we could..." he started. "But only if we get to try something new tonight." He concluded.

Jaebum's eyes lit up in excitement and curiosity. "Anything for you babe."

Mark's smile grew and he kissed Jaebum fully, the latter immediately responding. Mark pushed Jaebum back into the direction of his bedroom, a teasing look in his eye. They went in and closed the door, Jaebum slamming Mark into the wood as soon as it shut.

They made out against the door until Jaebum started to grind his hips against Mark's, figuring it was easier to do it on the bed. They flopped onto Mark's bed, Jaebum pressing Mark into the mattress as they got lost in each others mouths.

Before getting too lost in it though, Mark flipped their positions, rolling so that he was hovering over Jaebum. The latter let out a surprised breath as Mark straddled him, caging him in between his arms. He grinded down onto Jaebum, a groan escaping his throat that Mark swallowed down when their lips met.

Jaebum was a bit surprised at Mark taking initiative, but didn't hate it. Definitely didn't hate it. Mark pinned Jaebum down, holding his arms above his head with one hand as he sucked bruises into Jaebum's skin. He rolled Jaebum's shirt up with his free hand, teasing a nipple while he was at it. Jaebum moaned softly when Mark found his sweet sweet spot, tilting his head to give the other more access.

"You ready?" Mark asked pulling Jaebum's shirt completely off.

"Always." Jaebum responded.

"No, I mean, for trying something different."

Jaebum didn't really know what he was planning, but didnt hesitate to say "yes" anyway.

"Okay, get naked, I'll be right back." Mark said, hopping off of the bed.

Jaebum gave him a questioning look, but Mark reassured him with a brief kiss before leaving the room. He undressed himself and not too long after heard the familiar pad of footsteps coming back to the bed room.

"I'm back~" Mark said peaking into the room.

"And you're naked. And bearing gifts?"

Mark stepped into the room bare naked holding a black box with a ribbon on it.

"Its secret stuff." Mark said grinning, setting the box down near the bed and undoing the bow.

"Would you like to tell me? I'm guessing this is the "new" thing we're trying, right?" 

Mark nodded, but didn't open the box. "It's a secret~"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck. "Dont worry about it right now and just kiss me."

Jaebum could argue with him, but Mark's lips were very compelling and they won him over. Mark pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him once again, but much rougher than before. He rolled his hips against Jaebum as he nipped and bit at Jaebum's skin.

Their lips found each other once again, Mark biting down onto Jaebum's causing him to groan in response. Mark reached down to pump Jaebum's already erected member, feeling it throb and twitch in anticipation in his hand. Jaebum dominated with his tounge, Mark whimpering into his mouth as the muscles danced together.

Mark reached over to his night stand and pulled out a tube of lube. Jaebum was surprised at Mark's eagerness, but grinned at him nevertheless.

"Already?" Jaebum asked, lust gleaming through his stare.

"Mhm. But..." 

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "But...?"

"... not for me."

Jaebum sat up quickly, his eyes wide. "Mark, no."

Mark pouted. "But Jaebum you said you would try something different..."

"Yeah, but I didn't say _that_."

" _Jaebummie_ ~ you agreed already... it's not that bad, trust me~" Mark said pushing Jaebum back down.

Jaebum wanted to argue but was shut up by Mark kissing him. He relaxed a bit, the familiar soft feeling against his mouth distracting him from the sound of the lube being opened and squeezed into Mark's hand. He became so distracted, in fact, that he jolted in surprise at the feeling of Mark's finger at his entrance.

"M-Mark, wait-"

"It's okay Bummie, relax~" Mark said, peppering reassuring kisses across his face.

Mark circled Jaebum's entrance slowly with his finger, feeling the ring of muscles pucker and twitch at his touch. 

"Mark, Mark, I'm really not --  _oh_ "

Mark slowly pushed his finger in deeper, noticing Jaebum's slight uncomfort. The slide was slick and easy though thanks to the copious amount of lube Mark used. He caressed Jaebum's thigh as he went all the way in, leaving small kisses where his hands didnt cover.

Jaebum was breathing heavily, his hands gripping onto the covers of Mark's bed. 

"You okay?" Mark asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay, good, just relax. You'll feel it very soon."

Jaebum's grip tightened on the bed covers, his eyes watching Mark carefully as he was told to spread is legs wider.

Mark started to slowly move his finger inside Jaebum, being sure to take it slow. Jaebum's breath quickened a little bit, his eyes squeezed shut as Mark stretched him to fit another finger.

"Okay, I'm putting a second in now." Mark announced.

"Ah, I-l think this is okay Mark, we don't need anymore." Jaebum quickly said.

"I know your scared, but seriously, has it been bad yet?"

Jaebum sighed. "No..."

"Okay then, so trust me. If you can do this to me than I can return the favor."

Jaebum figured that Mark's argument was somewhat fair, being that he had always topped him in the past. And Mark was scared to get fingered his first time too. The thought didn't make Jaebum anymore comfortable with his current situation though.

Mark gently added a second finger, pushing the additional digit slowly in to Jaebum's warmth. He kept it slow, just thrusting in and out before carefully scissoring his fingers. Jaebum gasped softly his body twitching a bit as Mark stretched his walls. Mark grinned at this response, knowing that Jaebum was finally feeling some pleasure.

Mark continued to move at his slow and careful pace, noticing Jaebum rocking himself gently on his fingers. Mark decided that this was a sign to go deeper and increase his pace a bit. Mark pushed his fingers in as far as he could, pressing Jaebum's walls lightly. In doing so, Mark must've found Jaebum's prostate since he suddenly jerked with a gasp and whine.

Jaebum covered his mouth, embarrassed at the sound that came from him. Mark was beaming up at him, "I told you so" written all over his face.

"That felt good, huh?"

Jaebum covered his entire face with his hands. "S-shut up don't look at me like that, just, fuck, do that again."

Mark couldn't stop smiling at his success. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Mark felt around again for Jaebum's spot, knowing he's found it when Jaebum moans loudly. The sound was almost unapologetic and needy, and Mark loved it. He massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves, whines and whimpers escaping Jaebum. 

"M-mark, please, _please_ , _shit_ \- "

Mark moved his fingers away, allowing Jaebum to relax. He was panting hard, the pleasure hitting him intensely. 

"I'm gonna add another." Mark said, not really sure if Jaebum heard him.

He added another anyways, the third finger slipping in easily with the rest. He immediately started thrusting at a faster pace than previously, and the difference was visible. Jaebum was pushing against Mark's fingers, almost fucking himself on them, moans and needy pleads coming out of him.

"Mark... I-I need... I want- "

"More?" Mark asked, pressing on his prostate again.

Jaebum responded with another loud moan, his body fidgeting as pleasure coursed through him.

Mark removed his finger leaving a whiny, needy Jaebum. He finally went towards the box and Jaebum sat up to look.

"Its still a secret." Mark said when he noticed Jaebum peaking. 

Jaebum layed back down and heard a bit of shuffling before Mark's fingers found their way back to him. He thrusted them in a few more times before completely pulling them out. Jaebum waited for Mark's next move, nervous yet curious at the same time.

"Okay, ready?" Mark asked

"I don't know exactly what to be ready for, Mark."

Mark chuckled. "I know, my bad, but I just want it to be a surprise. You're gonna like it a lot, do you trust me?"

Jaebum thought about how careful and gentle Mark had been so far. And he had to say that, what he's felt wasn't so bad, he's actually enjoyed everything so far, to his own surprise.

"Of course, always." 

Mark grinned and told Jaebum to relax and just let him take care of everything. Jaebum felt exposed and nervous but he wanted to feel _something_ already.

Just moments after, _something_ , not Mark's fingers, was pressing at Jaebum entrance. Jaebum hitched his breath, his body tensing at the new foreign object entering his body. Mark pushed the object very slowly deeper, but Jaebum could already feel the stretch of the object pushing against his walls.

"Mark, h-how big is this?, what is it?, M-Mark I dont think it will fit- "

Mark kissed the inside of Jaebum's thigh,  whispering "It'll be fine" into his skin. Jaebum felt the object go in deeper and stretch him wider, only stopping when the tip of it gently pressed Jaebum's prostate. Jaebum whined, his hips moving as he couldn't escape the pleasure.

"Okay, it's all the way in." Mark said.

Jaebum held his hips up, the only position where the object wasnt mercilessly pressing against his prostate.

"What is it? Please tell me what's inside me."

Mark giggled, pressing more kisses across Jaebum thighs to ease his nerves. "It's one of those prostate toys."

Jaebum jerked up, just to be taken down by the thing inside him pressing hard on his prostate. "Y-you bought a sex toy? And w-wanted to use it on me first?" He asked once he regained himself.

Mark nodded. "If you move it might press harder on your prostate, depending on which way you move, that is."

"Yeah, I can tell that, can you answer my questions though?"

Mark chuckled. "Yes, but don't worry I know what it does and how it feels, I've used one before. Although it's a bit intense, I figured you would love it since it's your first time with these things."

Jaebum covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "You're unbelievable, Mark."

Mark gave Jaebum his widest smile, knowing that the latter couldn't be mad at that. "Hey, but guess what?"

"I don't know if I wanna know anymore."

Mark laughed then lifted his hand to show Jaebum a little square box.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows. "What is tha- _ah~_ "

Jaebum couldn't ask his question since an intense vibration rumbled through him. His moans filled the room as the toy started vibrating inside of him. Mark climbed from in between Jaebums legs to on top of him, bending down to kiss him and swallow his moans whole.

Jaebum couldn't even pay much attention to Mark, his hands trying to find something to grab onto as his prostate was abused by the toy. Mark reached back and moved the toy inside Jaebum, at one point pressing the toy harder against the bundle of nerves. Jaebum mewled, never being so overwhelmingly pleasured before. Mark enjoyed his boyfriend's reactions, kissing him whenever possible and sucking bruised into whatever he could access.

Mark rolled his erection into Jaebum's, trying to release the tension of his neglected member. Watching Jaebum's reactions the whole time had turned Mark on more than he's been before. The rare noises and facial expressions he gets to experience from Jaebum in full force at this moment, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Jaebum was recieveing pleasure from too many different places. Mark grinding on him, their members gliding against each other in a delicious mixture of friction and precum, the toy thrusting in and out of him hitting his prostate as it was designed to do, Mark kissing his face and neck and chest hitting all of is soft spots. It was overwhelming and Jaebum was already feeling a familiar coil in his lower abdomen.

"M-Mark, please, Ma- _ah_! Fuck, p-please..." he pleaded.

"Harder?" Mark asked in response to Jaebum's babbling.

Jaebum nodded his head desperately, looking absolutely adorable in this needy and vulnerable state.

He thrusted the toy harder and Jaebum lost it, not that he wasn't losing it before, though. He grabbed onto Mark's arm and his back arched wonderfully off the mattress. Mark used this to get a better angle to hump against him, and Jaebum was lost in pleasure.

Mark knew that Jaebum had to be close, as he felt his own climax creeping up on him. Jaebum mumbled a string of curses as he felt himself tipping over the edge. Mark reached down and pumped their dicks together, and only moments after, Jaebum came -- hard. His body was convulsing as his face was frozen in a state of ecstacy, moans and whimpers emitting from his throat.

As Jaebum came, Mark tilted the toy up to press on his prostate, making the wrecking feeling even more intense. Spurts of cum shot out as Mark pressed, almost milking him of the substance. Jaebum was moving his hips as he rode out his high, the whimpers and moans turning into high pitched whines for Mark to give his body a break, which Mark did after he himself came, jerking their dicks together until he reached his high.

They both rode it out against each other, sloppily kissing and sucking at each others faces. Mark finally pulled the toy out of Jaebum who whimpered from oversensitivity. He kissed Jaebum deeply, feeling so proud of himself for coming up with the idea and so proud of his boyfriend for being compliant with him.

"Thank you." Mark whispered against his lips.

Jaebum was still panting heavily, his eyes were closed as his body was resting from the intense orgasm he just had moments before. 

"You're... welcome..." he said tiredly.

Mark giggled and kissed his cheek. "It wasn't that bad, right?"

Jaebum shook his head confirming that he actually did enjoy it. 

"See? I knew you'd love it. That was the hardest I've seen you cum ever."

That must've sparked something in Jaebum because he suddenly flipped Mark over, pinning him down to the bed.

"Next time, its gonna be you, and its gonna be the best torture you've ever been through, so watch out, Tuan." 

Mark's eyes were wide from Jaebum's sudden threat, but the shock didn't last long as Jaebum immediately collapsed on top of him. Mark giggled, knowing that he must've tired Jaebum out, so he just held him there, caressing his back as Jaebum drifted into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes my writing is literal poop lol.


End file.
